Mistletoe and angels
by SpiltWords
Summary: With Eponine and Enjolras both as stubborn as one another, Combeferre has grown used to sorting out their arguments. What he doesn't expect is to find them kissing in the snow.


**_Just a little christmas fanfic for Freedom909._**

**_Merry christmas!_**

* * *

Enjolras scowled as he stood from his bed and quickly began yanking on a tshirt to cover his bare chest. He'd been laying on the bed, writing his essay that was due in a week when he had offered to help Eponine reach something off the shelf. He wasn't sure if it was something he had said or something he had done, but she had instantly taken offence and had headed for the door.

He grabbed his shoes off of the floor as he followed her into the hallway, frowning as she hurried down the stairs. "Ep," he shouted, trying to keep up with her as she flew out of the door and out onto the street.

He shivered as his feet made contact with the snow and threw his shoes down onto the ground, quickly stuffing his feet inside before jogging after her. He caught up with her within moments and grabbed hold of her arm as he tried to stop her from walking away. "What's wrong?"

She narrowed her eyes at him before shrugging him off. His hand fell limply to his side as he sighed and fell back a few steps. "You know, if you don't tell me what I did then we can't sort this."

"I didn't need your help! I don't need anyones help," she spat at him venomously.

He stopped on the spot, his eyes widening as he stared at her. "_That's_ what's wrong? Seriously, because I offered to reach something for you?"

"You don't get it, do you? I don't want your help! I don't want anyones help!" She shouted at him as she crossed her arms against her chest and turned to face him a few meters away.

"I don't get how offering you was wrong," he told her, rubbing his brow. "Please, just come back inside where it's warm, we can talk about this."

"I don't _want_ to talk about this," she told him stubbornly.

"You're being stupid! Please, it's cold and it's snowing and you're going to get sick out here."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I've spent plenty of time on the streets in the past and I didn't get sick then."

"Ep..." He groaned as he closed his eyes, taking a calming breath before he stepped towards her.

She frowned as she mirrored his action, moving backwards from him.

"Don't come any closer," she warned him as she grabbed a handful of snow and glared at him threateningly.

He sighed as he took another step. "You're being child-" he stopped as he was hit by a face full of snow as Eponine continued to glare at him. His mouth fell open as the snow slid down his nose and fell to the floor. "For gods sake, Eponine!"

She grinned at him before she suddenly burst out laughing and stepped towards him. He relaxed as he watched her, wrapping his arms around her waist as the snow continued to drip off of his face. "Are you still annoyed?" He asked her.

She pouted up at him before nodding her head. "Make it up to me," she demanded as she slipped her hands into the back pockets of his jeans. "I'm all cold now."

"It's your own fault," he reasoned as he pressed a kiss to her nose.

She turned her head away from stubbornly before letting go of him. He laughed lightly as he kept his arms wrapped around him. "Don't be like this, Ep," he chided her gently.

She tried to pulled away from him before her foot slipped on a patch of ice. She fell backwards, pulling Enjolras into the snow with her.

He frowned slightly as he pulled back, looking at her as he tried to prop his weight off of her. "Are you okay?" He asked her worriedly.

She rolled her eyes as she stared up at him before suddenly stretching her arms out and moving them up and down in the snow.

He continued to stare at her, watching her warily. "Did you bang your head? Should I ring Ferre?"

She laughed as she tried to do the same action with her legs, moving them outwards until they hit Enjolras' legs. "I'm being an angel!"

"You're...what?" He asked her as he glanced down at the imprint that she left in the snow.

"An angel!" She repeated. "I'm making a snow angel!"

His expression softened as he leanded down and pressed a gentle kiss against her lips. "You were an angel before it snowed."

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down against herself as she returned the kiss. Her eyes drifted shut as she felt his body press down against her, pushing her back into the snow. She wasn't sure what was causing her trembling, whether it was the cold or the love she felt for him at that moment but she never wanted the moment to end.

He ran his hands up and down her arms as he coaxed her mouth open, forgetting about the empty street that surrounded them as he covered her body with his own.

The sound of footsteps went unnoticed to them, until they heard the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat. Enjolras suddenly jumped back, pushing himself off of Eponine as he blushed, staring up at the intruder.

Combeferre raised his eyebrow as he looked down at the two of them, tilting his head slightly to the side. "Do you want to explain...?"

Enjolras opened his mouth to speak before closing it again, glancing down at Eponine. "I... she fell..."

"And when you fell, your lips connected?" He asked with a small spark of amusement in his voice. He leaned down and offered Eponine his hand, smiling as she took it and jumped to her feet before nuzzling into his side. "God, you're freezing."

Enjolras sighed as he got to his feet and brushed the flakes of snow that clung to his trousers away, before following the other two back towards the building.

Combeferre smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Do _you_ want to explain to me what happened?"

"It's all Enjolras' fault," she sighed as she looked up at the Doctor. "I was trying to get one of your books but I couldn't reach it and then Enjolras said _he'd_ get it for me, but I didn't _want _him to, but then he started following me! And he was being really annoying and wouldn't leave me alone and I told him to stop it! And he wasn't listening so... I threw a snowball at him but he looked really funny... and then I laughed and he laughed... and then we kind of made up but then he was being mean again and we slipped... but he wasn't being fair!"

Combeferre smiled gently as he listened to her. "Hm... that does seem like he was being unfair," he agreed as he glanced at Enjolras who followed them begrudgingly. "He should have given you space when you wanted it... but he also only wanted to help you and you could have just declined... and then you wouldn't be in the snow all wet and cold."

She pouted as she looked up at him. "But I can do things on my own!"

"I know..." He sighed as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "But sometimes when we love someone we want to help them, even with little things. It doesn't mean we think any less of you... Right Enjolras?"

Enjolras scowled stubbornly as he followed them back into the building, before his eyes finally met Eponines as she watched him, chewing her lip between her teeth as she waited for him to either confirm or decline what Combeferre had said. Finally, he sighed and took her hand. "I only wanted to help, I thought it would make things easier for you."

"Oh..." She sighed as she looked between them. "I didn't know that..."

Combeferre smiled as he leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "How about we make some hot chocolate?"

Her eyes lit up as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you," she told him excitedly before she dragged them inside the apartment.

* * *

Once everyone was finally warm and dressed in fresh clothes, or pyjamas in Eponines case, they had settled on the sofa with a bowl full of popcorn and set a film playing on the television. There were only a few days left until christmas and Combeferre and Eponine had insisted on decking the whole apartment out. Enjolras had only expected a few christmas lights here and there, maybe a tree in the corner... but instead they had gone all out. Every surface was covered in tinsel or decorations, the windows were covered in fake snow and mistletoe hung over the settee (that was Eponines idea, apparently).

Eponine had been the one to chose the film that night, a film could never be decided on between the three of them and instead they took it turns to chose but that meant tonight the boys had to sit through a rendition of scrooge that looked as if it might be fifty years old, but it didn't bother Eponine in the slightest.

She sat in the middle of the sofa, her legs crossed carefully beneath her whilst the blanket covered the three of them. She stuffed her hand in the popcorn before bringing it up to her mouth as her eyes remained glued to the screen. To her left, Combeferre sat with his chin rested on his knuckles, not quite paying attention whilst Enjolras tapped away on his laptop to her right.

She frowned as she looked at Enjolras before leaning again Combeferre. He smiled as he glanced down at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She sighed contently as she rested her head against his shoulder before stretching her feet out over Enjolras' lap.

Enjolras frowned as he glanced away from his laptop screen before lightly swatting at Eponines feet. "I need to work..." He sighed.

"It's christmas, no one works at christmas," she insisted, as she looked up at Combeferre. "Right?"

He smiled softly at her, tapping her nose. "Enjolras has a lot of work to do, and it's not quite christmas yet. Let him do his work."

She sighed dramatically as she slowly retracted her feet. "Fine, but you have to take a break..."

"I will," he promised. "As soon as I finish this paragraph. It'll just take a few minutes."

She curled her feet back up beneath herself as she returned her attention to the film. "I think you'd be the ghost of christmas past," she told Combeferre. "And Enj would be scrooge..."

Combeferre smirked as he combed his fingers through his hair. "And who would you be?"

She frowned slightly. "I'd be the ghost of chrismtas future... because then I'd know the future!"

He smiled slightly. "But would you want to know all of the future?"

She frowned slightly as she stared up at him. "Why wouldn't you want to know the future?"

"Would you want to know how or when someone was going to die?" He asked her.

She hesitated before slowly nodding her head. "Yes, because then I could warn them!"

"But you wouldn't be able to, it'd change stuff..." He told her. "You wouldn't be allowed to..."

"But then I could spend more time with them!" She told him as she sat up slightly.

He pressed another kiss to her forehead. "I'm sure you would... but what if that person had children, wouldn't you still want to tell them even though you couldn't?"

She frowned slightly before turning her attention back to the television. "Fine, I'll be the turkey!" She told him stubbornly. "Then I wouldn't have to make any decisions."

"You can't be the turkey..." Combeferre smirked, rolling his eyes.

She ignored him as she moved her legs back onto Enjolras lap. "Have you finished yet?" She sighed. "You're meant to be watching the film..."

"I am watching it..." He insisted.

She pouted as she sat up, taking the laptop off of him and setting it down on the floor. He scowled as he tried to reach it before she suddenly sat on his lap, refusing to move. "You have to pay attention!"

He groaned as he looked at Combeferre. "But I have to work..."

Combeferre gave him a small smile. "But it's christmas time. You can afford to have a few hours break, I think she has a point."

"I can't even see the tv..." He pointed out.

Eponine grinned as she flopped back down on the sofa triumphantly before looking up at the mistletoe that dangled above her head. "You're meant to kiss me now," she told Enjolras.

Enjolras smirked as he glanced up before looking at Combeferre. "I don't know.. which one of us do you think should do it?"

"Well, she is the only one technically sat under it..." He pointed out as Eponine pouted.

"I suppose we both could..." Enjolras smirked as he leaned forward.

Combeferre grinned as he leaned forward as well until they were both only inches from her face. She bit her lip as she waited, trying to stop herself from leaning up. Her eyes widened as their lips met above her face, Combeferres hand coming up to cup Enjolras' face, whilst his own hand found it's way into the doctors hair.

Eponine watched them intently as the kiss became more heated, letting out a small whimper as they moaned against each others lips. Combeferre was the first the break the kiss as he glanced down at Eponine, running his fingers through his hair. "You haven't really behaved today, have you?" He asked her.

"That's not fair..." She breathed as she tried to lean up to kiss him, only for him to pull further away.

Enjolras smirked as he casually placed his arm over her stomach, pinning her down over his lap as she tried to reach Combeferres lips. "You've been moody and argumentative..."

"I haven't..." She insisted as she tried again to reach Combeferre, only for Enjolras to keep her in place.

Combeferre grinned as he leaned closer to her, his own hand finding her shoulder and pressing her down so she was completely immobile. He brushed his lips over hers, teasingly before pulling back again. "I'm not sure you're telling the truth..."

She let out a small whine as she tried to reach up and guide his head back towards hers so she could claim his lips, only for Enjolras to suddenly grab both of her wrists in one of his hands. Her eyes widened as she shook her head, looking between them. "I'm sorry..." She told them, her eyes widening. "I'm sorry... I didn't meant to be moody... and I didn't mean to throw a snow ball at Enj,... and I didn't mean to start an argument..." She began to ramble before suddenly being cut off as Combeferre leaned down and kissed her hard.

She squirmed as she tried to free herself, pulling at the hold that Enjolras had on her wrists but it was no good. Combeferre grinned as he pulled back, pushing her hair out of her face. "Are you ready for the first part of your christmas present?" He asked her.

She let out a small moan as she nodded her head, staring up at Enjolras. "Please..."

"Then maybe we should take this to the bedroom..." Enjolras suggested.

"I think that's a great idea," Combeferre agreed as he stood up and took hold of Eponines wrists as he led her to the bedroom, closely followed by Enjolras.


End file.
